gormitifandomcom-20200223-history
Italian Toyline
Mini Figures The Italian mini figure releases consist of the following series: *'Series One' (2005)- The first series of Gormiti generally had smaller sculpts than the later series. *'Series 2/Series Mystica' (Dec 2005) - Series 2 consisted of all new figures, while Mystica was a set of series 1 sculpts in new colors *'Series Atomic' (Sept 2006) - Series 2 repaints. *'Series 3' (Feb 2007) - introduction of two new tribes: Light and Darkness. *'Series Mythos/Energheia' - Mythos cosists of Series 3 repaints, while Energheia are all new, larger sculpts of the original Series 1 characters. *'Series Final Evolution' - This series includes Energheia sculpts in new colors as well as previous tribes transformed into new tribes. *'Series Cartone Animato' (Animated Cartoon) - all new sculpts tied to the Italian animated Gormiti TV series (English-dubbed version airing on Cartoon Network on ). Each tribe features a new Lord accompanied by new versions of previous characters. *'Series Elemental Fusion' - series planned for release in February 2009. Series 1 *Gheos 12cm action figure w/ moving hammer arm. Available in 4 color variants. Series 2 - Magnetici - action figures with removable magnetic interchangeable body parts *12cm Lords - Five characters (Kollosus, Barbataus, Carrapax, Helios, Orrore, and Profundo) Series Atomic - Magnetici - repaints of Series 2action figures with removable magnetic interchangeable body parts *12cm Lords - Five characters (Kollosus, Barbataus, Carrapax, Helios, Orrore Profundo) Series 3 Magnetici - action figures with removable magnetic interchangeable body parts *12cm Lords - Seven characters (L'Antico Thorg, Grandalber, Nobilmantis, Devilfenix, Armageddon, Obscurio, and Il Sommo Luminescente) *8cm Rider and Mount - corresponding figure sets compatible w/ the larger Lord figures. (Roscalion w/ Opale Nero, Troncalion w/ Muschiantico, Tentaclion Narvalion, Fenision w/ Dragon, Drakkon w/ Skorpios, Cerberion w/ Pantanera, Luxalion w/ Prismagon) 22cm Light and Sound Figure *L'Antico Thorg, Grandalbero, and Armageddon Series Mythos/Energheia Magnetici - repaints of Series 3 action figures with removable magnetic interchangeable body parts *12cm Lords - Seven characters (L'Antico Thorg, Grandalber, Nobilmantis, Devilfenix, Armageddon, Obscurio, and Il Sommo Luminescente) *8cm Rider & Mount - corresponding figure sets compatible w/ the larger Lord figures. (Roscalion w/ Opale Nero, Troncalion w/ Muschiantico, Tentaclion Narvalion, Fenision w/ Dragon, Drakkon w/ Skorpios, Cerberion w/ Pantanera, Luxalion w/ Prismagon) 22cm Light & Sound Figure *L'Antico Thorg, Grandalbero, Armageddon Series Energheia Magnetici - *12cm Lords - Gheos, Tasarau, Poivrons, Noctis, Magmion, Lavion 22cm Light and Sound Figure *Gheos, Tasarau, Magmion Series Cartone Animato *12 cm Action Figures - Lords of Earth, Forest, Sea and Air, plus Magmion and Lavion. Each includes battle accessories and an exclusive Volcano tribe mini figure. *12cm Figure and Mount sets - Lord of Earth w/ Roscalion, Lord of Forest w/ Troncalion, Lord of Sea with/ Tentaclion, Magmion w/ Drakkon. Figures combine with mounts and are retooled versions of the previous Magnetici mounts with magnets removed. *15cm Action Feature Figures - Lords of Earth, Forest, Sea and Air plus Deepdownfear. Figures ave moving action features like punching, etc. *15cm Transforming figures - Lords of Earth, Forest, Sea. Each figure features gear driven transformations that extend linbs, spikes, etc. *22cm Light and Sound Figures - Lords of Earth, Forest, Sea. Each figure features light up and talking features. Category:Toys